


167 days

by pleasuer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Character Death, Cutting, Dark Richie Tozier, Death, Gaslighting, Gay, Kidnapping, Killing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Psychotic Richie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Serial Killers, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Violence, Warnings May Change, degrading, eddie has a bad past, eddies kinda a crybaby, richie has a bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuer/pseuds/pleasuer
Summary: 167 days. thats how many days eddie kaspbrak had to pretend he was in love with richie tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's pleasuer from wattpad! instead of posting this story there im deciding to post it here. there are lots of triggers in this, please be wary of the tags! dont read if you are sensitive to /trigger warning/ suicide, cutting, knives, guns, abuse and violence.

9:42 p.m.  
"sorry to interrupt," she said, peeking her head through the door to the room. "but theres been a sighting of the serial killer at bangor, we have a team blocking the freeway to leave, and another team in the town searching the area."

"is there anyone whose been hurt?"

"no, but we believe he may be coming to derry. for what reason i dont know. and the suspect said she saw him buying cigarettes."

"what brand?" asked sheriff bowers, his pen clicking as he eyed his assistant, hailey yuma. 

"im not sure." hailey answered in a curious tone, unsure why the sheriff would be considerate of what brand of cigars someone bought instead of the real threat. "anyway, he was spotted at the convenience store just two hours ago-"

"and we barely have teams blocking the way out?"

"whats that?"

"you said he was spotted two hours ago." bowers stood up, his boots clacking on the tile floor when he stepped around his desk and sat on it, criticising yuma. "and the bangor police barely began blocking and searching the area."

"thats correct..."

"he could already be in derry, then, for christs sake!" he huffed, shaking his head while his angry eyes scanned the room. "and if hed just been buying cigarettes he could already be murdering someone right now. but whatre we doing? i barely got the word of him being spotted in bangor! this is helpless!"

"im sorry, sir." yuma began to unpeak her head from the door. "i can contact the bangor department and see what they've got so far?"

"nay. its too late. if someone spots him here in derry then we best just have a team already on the lookout."

"on it, sheriff." yuma retreated, leaving bowers in his office to think and look at his evidence from a folder. 

it was a coincidence- he'd been reading reports about the nationwide killer that hasn't been caught yet, even after five months of the country wide search- for his assistant to come in and say the killer was in maine. richard tozier was a man who'd committed twelve murders, all young men who hed seduced and murdered without hesitation. the first kill was another young man named johnson lea. john had been richards friend for years, actually, and only when he angered richard did he get horrifically suffocated to death. no one knew what he angered richard about, but it must've been bad, because the investigators searching the apartment they shared had found all the glass bowls and cups and plates broken on the floor, as well as the table being knocked on its side, a chair had been thrown at the wall, breaking the plaster and leaving a hole. the bedroom was where john was actually suffocated, the weapon richard used was the telephone wire. it was still wrapped around his purple dead head when the phone call to the minnesota police rung, a hotel janitor heard all the shouting and breaking of glass and walls, and was shocked to hear someone had died too.

richard had been on the run since then, with a giant reward for whoever caught him being over a million. 

bowers let out a heavy sigh while he flipped a page over to read about richard again. he was quite interested in his case, it made him encouraged to not retire. he read, 'Richard W. Tozier. Age: 22. Sex: Male. Height: 6'2". Ethnicity: White. Described as: Black hair, blue eyes, stubbled chin, bony structure, broad structure; more to be named from witnesses.' the list went on. richards family, his mother and father, hadnt known he was a killer until they heard about his second murder: daniel mendoza, a latino student at iowa state university. 

the sheriff closed the folder, opening a metal draw and placing it back in its component. he turned around in his chair, staring out of the window. it was pouring. 

Ξ

10:18 p.m.  
it was cold, and the streets were wet, and eddie hated it. his small frame was shivering, teeth chattering together in his mouth. the boy wore just a thin blue jacket, and jeans that were ripped, as well as black converse. he had his jacket hood over his head, but it did little good for his poor cold ears. 'who cares, anyway', eddie thought while he walked down the concrete steps to a pharmacy, 'who would care if i froze to death out here?' 

leaving the thought at that, eddie let out a cold sigh when he entered the pharmacy. once again it was late, and the store was visibly empty, as far as eddie knew. he took in the surroundings of the place like he always did; white walls, dark tile, blinding white ceiling lights, around 11 aisles of supplies, aisle 4 was what he needed. 

so he walked there, searching the supplies, listing the objects in his head; q-tips, toothpaste, toothbrushes, hair conditioner and shampoo, deodorant, shower sponges, shaving razors, shaving cream, razor blades, makeup wipes, chapstick, clorox wipes, nail polish remover, sponges, towel rags, the list could go on. eddie stopped though, grabbing a pack of razor blades that were the cheapest since he only had ten dollars, then he looked up.

there was another man in the aisle in front of him, looking right back at him. eddie gulped, he was blonde and wore sunglasses, which he pondered why the hell someone would need sunglasses when it was winter and nighttime. 

eddies heart raced when they didnt break eye contact, or at least he thought so, he didnt see the other mans eyes behind the glasses. his breathing had stopped, though; there was an unseen thin glass wall cracking and breaking between them, the pieces piled by their feet, the stars having lined up perfectly as the universe pushed them together. the man was taller than eddie by a whole foot, then the side of his lips curled up into a smirk. 

"is there a problem?" he asked eddie, who blinked in surprise at the question. 

"h-huh?" eddies chapped lips verbalized, he hadnt noticed his own eyes had grown wide, making him look like a scared puppy. "oh- no, sorry." he sniffled, wiping his cold red nose with his sleeve. 

"alright, then." said the man, though eddie couldnt take his eyes off him when he walked away to the register. he peeked at what the man was buying out of pure curiosity, which was duct tape and a screwdriver. he must build, eddie thought. 

once the man had left, eddie walked up to the register too with his razors. "this is all?" asked the pharmacist.

"yes." 

"four twenty-five." 

eddie gave the man his ten dollars, received change, then walked out with his small bag. he began walking back to his house, it was nearly 10:30 now, and it was still freezing. he shivered and zipped up his jacket, hugging the bag to his chest to try and be warm, but it didn't work. he was sniffling again, snot trying to escape his nose. 'it wont matter if i get sick now, i'll be dead.' he thought.

suddenly there were car headlights coming up from behind him, he hadnt noticed at first since the snow all around him was glistening white too. 

'i just hope mama wont be too sad.' 

the black car was right behind him, its wheels close to stopping.

'or bill.' 

the man from earlier parked right where eddie was about to step, and he got out, though eddie couldnt hear the car door open over his own screaming thoughts. 

except he wasnt blonde, nor did he wear sunglasses, he had black hair and blue eyes. 

10:34 p.m.

eddie was grabbed by his shoulders, easily being thrown into a car. it was quick, as quick as lightning; he gasped, and out of surprise he couldn't scream, he was frozen. his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape while he stared at the hole he was thrown in, the car window was open. immediately he tried to escape, but was knocked back into the seat by a mans arms. 

"stay the fuck still." 

"p-p-please...d-don't hurt me..." eddie sniffled and cried, being thrown two times hurt his twiggy arms. his lips were quivering. "please!" 

"shut up," he closed the door, stepping into the drivers seat and glancing everywhere to see if anyone saw what just happened. the coast was clear. eddie jolted back against the seat when the car started moving at a fast speed, it made him want to throw up, and he was still shivering, this time from fear. 

eddie began to cry harder, whimpers escaping his throat and loud sniffles. 

"jesus, will you shut up?" the man up front groaned, having to pull over in a secluded area, and eddie forgot to even ask where he was being taken. "god, how old are you? fourteen?" he glared at eddie.

"n-n-ninet-teen." eddie whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest. "w-where a-are you taking me?" 

"give me your jacket."

eddie was confused, his red and puffy eyes staring and beginning to analyze the man. he looked tall and broad, with light skin and a gold chain necklace. he was wearing a black sweater, gold rings on his fingers. eddie started to think hes seen the man somewhere, or heard of him and peeked at a photo. maybe social media. 

"give me your jacket." he repeated again, and eddie was suddenly frozen. "can you hear me? give it to me. or else."

at the threat eddie began to slowly take his arms from the sleeves, but was instantly even more cold, and he hated the fresh scars on his wrists. the man seemed to notice, for his jaw clenched. eddie saw it. 

"i-i have m-money if you want it, i-i can give you drugs if y-you want!" eddie felt the need to use his inhaler, but as he gave his kidnapper the jacket he forgot to take it out of the pocket. his jacket was yanked from his hands. the man scoffed at eddies words, the brown haired boy looked too wimpy to even participate in drugs. 

"shoes next."

"sh-shoes?" 

"take them off and hand them over." he instructed, eddies hands trembled while he untied his shoes and exposed his socks. he thought he was surely going to die of the cold, even if the air conditioning in the car was on. however he was much too scared to care. he handed over his shoes.

"p-please n-not my sh-shirt or p-p-pants next..." he sniffled.

"phone. and your bag."

eddie handed that over too. 

suddenly they were heading off on the road again, eddie shivered and looked at the time on the clock in the front. it was almost eleven at night, he felt incredibly exhausted. and not really just because of him being freaking kidnapped, but because thats just how hes always felt. eddie hated it. he just wanted to die.

they approached a bridge, a lake sploshing with water beneath it. the man got out once he parked. "don't move a muscle," he told eddie, who looked back at him wide-eyed and sniffled in response.

the man had thrown eddies phone into the lake, it sinking and sinking. he then placed one of eddies shoes in the water too, it floated above the surface. with the other shoe he threw it in the middle of the road. next was eddies jacket, he let it fall from his hands and drop into the water. once he was done he climbed back into the car, eddie was wondering why hed done that.

"you killed yourself."

eddie blinked. "huh?" 

"i faked your death. duh. you jumped over the bridge and into the water and drowned. no one will find your body." 

"oh..." eddie whispered, though his eyes were cast to his pharmacy bag with the razors in it that his kidnapper didn't throw in the water. the car was silent, other than the occasional sniffles eddie produced and the man cursing something under his breath. 

finally, after about an hour, eddie was warm. he yawned, rubbing his eyes, craving sleep. he didn't want to rest, though, he was afraid he would be locked in a chamber with chains around his legs and arms when he woke up. and the more they drove the more he was curious about where they were going. finally, he spoke up. "w-where are you ta-taking me?" he said so quietly it was like a ghost whispered in the mans ear.

"where am i taking you?"

"yes..."

"no, where am i taking us. you see, baby, being on the road all day everyday makes you lonely." 

"th-then why don't you go h-home?"

"i don't have one." 

eddie gulped, wiping dried tears off his cheeks. "oh." was all he answered, his voice sounded weak. 

"the names richard, by the way. im sure youve heard of me?"

eddie felt something in his brain click, like there were puzzle pieces being assembled, though there was a piece or two missing from the masterpiece. "richard...what? how have i heard of you?"

richard laughed, hysterically and scary. it just furthered eddies confusion, and he felt mocked. 

"you dont know me! he doesnt know me!" he continued laughing, his face now red and warm. "oh, you haven't read the news this morning? get this, one channel had the headline 'richard tozier in bangor: possible new murder coming soon.' and that fat newswoman bitch had the audacity to call me an unlovable monster. get this, wilma poe, your rolls are so large i wouldnt be able to wrap a snake around her! i just want to suffocate her in her sleep. i would watch. wouldnt you? gosh, i hate the news reporters. its always either something little that they make dramatic or its news thats not even important. idiots. i could go into a news interview to try and get a job, and all id say is "i think we have a horrible problem that our economy should fix!" and guess what? id be clapped at and handed a mug of coffee for my powerful, remarkable opinion! i would be hired on the spot."

eddie was silent, his breathing shallow and slow, his mind processing the information. richard tozier in bangor: possible new murder coming soon? so...hmm...

eddie gasped. "youre a serial killer!!" he screeched, which made richard begin to laugh louder. 

"ding ding ding! youre the winna'! you won a million dollars!" 

"no, no, no, no...i-i cant be in the same car as you...this is a dream." eddie muttered to himself, covering his ears to block out the killers voice.

"thats a shame, then," richard continued speaking. "to be, or not to be, that is the question! whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous-"

eddie started crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

12:25 a.m.

it was still dark out, eddies forehead and cheek rested on the window as he stared outside blankly. hed cried for hours, though he still got no sleep. richard had stopped talking once he saw eddie begin to scratch at his wrists from the middle mirror on the ceiling of the car, but he didnt talk about it. he just watched with an amused look at a red light, eddies face was stained with tears, and his fingertips were bloody from opening up his cuts. 

eddie only stopped when richard spoke up, "stop it." he was given a spare shirt to clean up his blood with.

now, it was past one in the morning, richard had yawned a few times. he was driving to a hotel, hed told eddie, who was internally relieved to hopefully get some sleep when they got there. or he would be killed. either option was a thumbs up to him. 

around one-thirty richard pulled up into a parking lot at an inn along a highway, grabbing something from the passengers seat. he pulled out a blonde wig, as well as tinted glasses (not sunglasses this time). eddie watched him put the wig on, it made him look like the guy from the pharmacy.

holy fuck. he was the guy from the pharmacy. 

richard had followed him.

they got out, walking into the warm place which made eddie shiver and sigh, in a good way. 

the receptionist, who looked tired and fatigued, glanced at them and stood straight up from where she was crouching and scrolling through her phone. richard and eddie were surprised the hotel had someone working so early in the day. nevertheless they walked up to the desk. "welcome to marigold inn." she said in a monotone voice.

"hi there," richard read her nametag. "marie." he grinned.

"would you like a one-bed room?" she asked in a bored tone, glancing at eddie and curiously watching him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. she looked down at his feet, wondering why he wasn't wearing a jacket or shoes. 

richard looked over at eddie too, he needed to take him to a room quick. "it doesn't matter." he placed money on the counter. "that'll pay for our room. keys?"

marie sighed and took his cash, giving him the key to a room. "floor 3, room 77." 

"thank you, miss." richard smiled, grabbing eddies shoulder and leading him to the elevator. eddie tensed up when richie touched him, but followed and rode with him to floor three. once they got out, they looked for their room, and inside they went. 

"oh how ive missed a bed." richard said dramatically, bouncing on the white bed in the middle of the room. eddie cursed marie for giving them a single bed. he sniffled, looking around at the place. "want to join me?" he heard richard ask, he looked back at him and saw him laid across the bed with a suggestive smirk.

"no," eddie replied, "ill sleep on the chair."

"awh, whys that, babe? by the way, you can call me richie. also, i dont even know your name. how about we share this blanket, and talk about our similarities?" richie grinned, which creeped eddie out because of how easily his moods changed. he was silly and dumb, but when he snapped he was scary and demanding.

"i-im eddie." eddie gulped.

"eddie, such a cute name for a tiny tot like you." richie winked. "now come here, eddie-poo, we can snuggle and speak!"

"no," eddie shook his head a little bit.

richie sighed, sitting up on his bum now. "get on the bed, please?" he begged. 

"i don't really-"

"get on the bed!" richie boomed, making eddie flinch at how loud he was. immediately his knees were shaking, and he felt tears rim in his eyes. "get over here or ill make you."

"n-n-no!" eddie squeaked, sobs hacking at his throat. 

richie got up from the bed, he was so tall and intimidating, making the poor brunette boy cry harder when he was grabbed by his hair and thrown onto the mattress. "how hard is it to listen, eddie?!" he asked in his ear, holding the back of eddies neck. "lay down." 

"p-please!! i dont w-w-wanna!" he hiccuped.

richie slapped his face, he watched eddie go limp on the bed. the small boy held his cheek, whimpering and shaking. "you do what i say from now on. no one is going to save you." he was grasping eddies hair again, making sure he was listening to his warning. "say it. say youre gonna do what i say." 

when eddie was silent and still sobbing, richie groaned and pushed his face into the bedsheets. "youre gonna get punished everytime you dont make me pleased." eddie writhed beneath him, trying to catch some air but his tiny lungs were failing him. he continued wailing, richie let go of his hair. 

he scoffed. "youre weak." richie said but grinned evilly. eddie already knew he was weak, he hated himself for it. 

eddie hiccuped again. "j-just kill me! please!" he begged, as if it werent the last thing he wanted. he was about to commit suicide before he was fucking kidnapped anyway. 

"youre not getting away that easy." richie climbed on top of eddie on the bed, beginning to tear off his shirt despite eddies weak pleads. he wrapped his hand around both of eddies wrists, making sure he didnt try to escape. just from feeling full of control and strength, richie was half-hard and eddies eyes widened when he saw the bulge. richie flipped eddie around then, so he was on his stomach, he pulled down his pants and underwear. 

eddie hadnt stopped crying and shaking, he was exposed and vulnerable to richie and he could do whatever he wanted with him. thats what richie kidnapped him for. control and relief. but why the hell would he choose eddie? his body was like a skeleton. maybe because he looked easy, maybe because he was small and just by looking at his face youd know no one really liked him. his heart raced wildly, and with that his vision began to fade. 

Ξ

eddies eyes opened, his mind not entirely conscious or awake. he rubbed his face, for a moment he thought about how he hated being alive and waking up. 

he was hungry, groaning and sitting up. upon examining the room he woke up in, he started to panic and hope that whatever had happened last night was a dream. he had remembered in a millisecond, his mind flashing back to yesterday when he was abducted. "no!" eddie squeaked, looking to the kitchen where that fucking serial killer richie was. 

"morning, babe." richie smirked, drinking a cup of water. 

"no, no, please. please, i can't. i need to-" eddie rambled, shaking on the bed, hands gripping the sheets.

"whats wrong, eddie? are you scared?" richie walked over to him, still grinning slyly. he bent down where eddie was, the brunette looking up at richie fearfully. 

"i n-n-need to use the bathroom..." eddie sniffled, his eyes already pink from holding back tears. 

"go ahead." richie scoffed down at him, watching eddie try to hide his body with his skinny arm while his other arm grabbed his pants and underwear. the tiny boy stood up, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

in the bathroom he slid down the closed door, holding his knees to his chin and letting tears fall down his pale face. 'i need to escape.' 

6:10 a.m.

'i need to escape.' eddie thought, clenching his eyes closed, wiping his nose of snot. 'but everywhere i go hes there...'

his escape would not be easy. it wouldnt end in him escaping at all, anyway. 

eddie got up, dressing himself again. he looked in the mirror, examining his facial features which were very blank and dull; his eyes were boring but big, his nose was dotted with freckles he thought were ugly, his lips were pale and chapped as well as his soft cheeks. he splashed his face with water, then prepared himself to head back out and deal with richie. 

fuck, why did he need to be in this situation? he thought. out there was literally a 6 foot something dude who killed people, and he didnt even seem like he was sorry! 

eddie already knew a little about richie, mostly from his mother reading the news and himself scrolling through posts on his phone. also because of his schoolmates, who talked eddie down in the hallways; he would always listen to everyone elses conversations anyways, he had no one else to talk too. and though he had a friend named bill, the boy never really talked to eddie outside of the class they shared. 

eddie just...felt unwanted. he would go home to school then home and school then thrown into a wall then back home again. it was a cycle. he was sure his mother didn't care about what he did to himself either, sonia had been divorced by eddies father, which made her so miserable she couldn't even look after her suicidal child. eddie tried to make her proud, he tried so hard, but never had sonias attention for more than five seconds. he stopped trying. he stopped caring for himself soon after sonia told him he would end up as miserable as her, as if he already wasnt. he was just a small teen boy who craved happiness and gentle care. 

eddie sighed as he opened the door to the bathroom and exited, his feet padding across the carpet, he chewed on his bottom lip. he wouldn't be lying if he said his bones felt like brittle that could be snapped by a simple touch right now. richie was lounging on the couch, drinking a beer as he watched the television. he looked over at eddie when he got out.

"hey." said richie, he wore a thin white shirt and black boxers, his bulge outlined in the briefs. eddie gulped, his eyes accidentally flitting down to the bulge. he then quickly looked back up at richie who chuckled. "can't help it?"

"hi." eddie whispered, his bony and small hand holding the corner of the wall he stood next to. he was only in his jeans and shirt from yesterday, his hair was messy since he didn't comb it, and he was visibly skinnier than a stick, his finger and wrist bones were prominent. "im a little hungry."

"for?" richie smirked, his eyes looking eddie up and down, making his stomach churn. in a bad way.

"just a snack, maybe." he whispered, standing still. 

"i can buy cereal."

"you just casually go into grocery stores even though you're a wanted murderer?" eddie asked, narrowing his eyes at richie. 

"yup. hey, its easy. i know how to do makeup and i also have wigs. disguising myself isnt hard." 

"oh." 

"how about we head outta this place? i can take you to new york. maybe even disneyland in florida." the man smirked, swishing around his beer glass in his hand, his fingers wrapped around the handle. 

"no, thanks." 

"whats the problem?" richie asked as if it werent obvious. eddie hesitated, his lips parting just slightly before he sighed. 

"nothing." 

"how about we go smoke for a bit outside? then we could-"

"i dont smoke." eddie cut him off, it was an impulsive thing. when someone brought up anything that involved drugs or alcohol or chewing drugs he would always cut in and rant. 'thats probably why everyone hates you', hed thought to himself some day. 'youre annoying, idiot'. anyway, richie glared at eddie a tiny bit, not in a mean way, just...interested.

"alright then. we should get going." richie got up, his shoulders square and intimidating to eddie. he was quickly changing his clothes, casually throwing the jeans he wore yesterday away. he'd been spotted in bangor yesterday, so obviously the police were going to be looking for the outfit he wore. 

after leaving their hotel room, and boarding the truck, they were back on the road again. the whole time eddie devised his plan, though it took time for his thoughts to run through his head since that murderer richie kept talking and singing. he was a pain in the ass.

Ξ

"so, what made you escape mommys house and walk all alone to a pharmacy, eduardo?" richie asked once they started driving on a freeway. eddie looked to the side at him, then back to the street. 

"you mean when you decided to kidnap me?" 

"oh, don't be so crude. it was merely just me giving you an opportunity."

eddie scoffed. "opportunity for what? for being used as your companion?" 

"merely." said richie, eddie cursed him in his mind. how dare he be kidnapped and used as richies toy, how dare he even let it happen! "anyway, i still have your little bag of razors. what, were you gonna use them for cutting?" he asked nonchalantly. 

eddie froze. he hadn't even remembered his razors. now that itd been mentioned, his wrists felt tingly and itchy, all he wanted to do was scratch them so hard his skin would tear and his blood would leak down his arm and- 

"eds? you there?" richie cut his thoughts, and eddie gulped. 

"stop the car." said eddie, the tozier man looked confused because obviously he would never just stop his car on the freeway. especially since eddie was kidnapped by him and police were trying to catch him. "stop it. stop the car."

"i'm not gonna-" richie chuckled and shook his head, but eddie placed his own hands on the steering wheel and twisted it to the right, making the car screech as its tires began to go crazy. richie was trying to change the direction back while eddie kept scratching at his large hands. "eddie! what the fuck!! are you trying to get us killed!?" 

eddie pulled his hands away, looking like he was about to vomit because, well, he was. richie noticed, panting slightly from being a little frightened by eddies sudden moves. he rolled down the window and let eddie have at it, he puked and wheezed, though after a bit there was nothing in his stomach to vomit out.

"fuck, you're gonna kill me someday, eddie." richie let out a sigh as he turned lanes on the road, and headed toward a store. 

8:00 a.m.

they were roaming the aisles, searching for things richie wanted since eddie wasn't talking anymore. richie had put on his fake blonde wig, and put in brown eye contacts in the car so he was in disguise. in the cart they had numerous cleaning essentials and a mop. as always, eddie had been thinking and analyzing things. like how richie got distracted a bit easily, how he knew richie was definitely planning on murdering him today, and what his mother was doing. 

"what do you think, eds? should we get some ice cream with this bleach?" richie joked as he already opened up the glass door to the ice cream and chose a simple strawberry flavor. 

'if you're going to poison me, just do it already.' eddie thought, looking around at the people walking by. he wondered if anyone reported his kidnapping, since even now people didn't pay attention to him at all.

"you know, next time i go to the club you're going to be my sugar baby so i can flaunt you to other people." said richie casually. eddies eyes widened and he looked up at him, wondering what the hell he had just said. richie laughed once he caught a look at eddies face. "oh come on, you think the guys at the club won't want to put their hands all over you? just look at you."

eddie didn't really know what he meant by that. 

"we'd need to buy you new clothes first." the man listed, walking the cart over to another aisle. "you look like shit in your shirt and jeans, no offense, and you stink."

'fuck off,' eddie thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down. 

"i said no offense!" richie shrugged but smirked, glancing at the brunette who had stayed tense and quiet the entire time. he was unsure why eddie hadn't screamed out and told people he had been kidnapped and that richie was also a murderer. why the fuck hasnt he tried to escape the store already? richie thought; he could easily say he was going to the bathroom but instead get a police officer. 

the tall man was good at thinking of situations for himself and for other people, like his victims. he could always think of a situation in which he could get someone back to his house and get rid of them without being caught. and no, he didn't think it was insane and crazy.

they left the store, richie threw his bags into the backseats of his vehicle and also watched eddie buckle himself up in his seat. it seemed he was being given the silent treatment until richie let him go. that wasn't going to happen.

9:17 a.m.

"you go shower." richie threw eddie a towel after they had checked into another motel, which was in a pretty vacant town in god-knows-what-state. eddie looked up at richie with the white towel in his hands, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinked, sunlight was shining through the window and right at eddies face which gave him a soft, golden-honey glow, though he had eyebags and chapped lips. 

richie looked back down at him with his own blue eyes, his pupils dilating while he gazed at eddies light freckles, like faeries had kissed him there on his cheeks and nose. richie himself, although he was a fucking serial killer and psycho, found his heart skipping a beat at this innocent boy who looked up at him. for the first time ever, he (almost) felt bad for someone he had just met. 

he kidnapped eddie, stuffed him in his car, did bad things to him, and forced him to stay by his side. 

but then again, he thought about how he'd never met anyone as perfect as eddie, ever. 

shit, this was going to be rough.

eddie was still staring at him, before sucking in a soft breath and speaking, his pink lips parting a little, "okay, thank you." 

'thank you?' richie had thought. 'this kid really said thank you to me...' he looked away from eddies face and to the side, huffing. "whatever, go get yourself clean. dont want you being stinky all day." 'get fucked.' eddie thought and closed the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

a week later.

with his hair wet and towel wrapped around him, eddie opened the bathroom door just a little so he could peak his head out and call out to richie. "um...i-i need some clothes..." he had 'forgot' to get an outfit, and richie was still on the motel bed and eating the ice cream he had previously bought. 

richie looked over at him, his dull eyes raking over eddies round face. "sure, stay there." he replied, getting up from the bed and going over to his bag where he'd packed his own clothing items. "you need underwear?"

eddie flushed a little. "yes." 

"okay," he grabbed a shirt, boxers, and sweatpants of his own and walked down the short corridor to the bathroom. he handed his clothes to eddie, who took them in his small hand and shyly glanced up at richie. richie couldnt help but look at the visible scars on his wrist. 

"thank you." 

he smirked, "no problem." 

eddie hid back in the bathroom again, waiting to hear richie walk away before he let out a deep breath, his breathing a little shaky. he couldn't help but be intimidated by the man at all times. and scared. nonetheless, the brunette dropped the towel from his body and began to dress himself in richies clothing. once done, he examined the clothes on himself in the mirror, he was smaller and thin, thinner than richie obviously, so the clothes were baggy on him. he stepped out of the bathroom, but was then unsure of where to go. he didn't feel hungry, and he definitely didnt want to get on the bed with richie. 

"you comfy?" he asked eddie, who gulped and slowly nodded, he also stayed standing in the hallway. "you gonna sit?"

"i-" eddies heart picked up a beat, goosebumps forming on his skin. "i think ill sit by the window..." there had been a cushion-y maroon chair that was next to the wide window on one side of the room, he sat on it there, gazing out of the glass so he could ignore richies own stare. he folded his hands together in his lap, trying to resist the urge to cry.

god, why was he such a crybaby?

"so," richie interrupted the silence surrounding them. "you need new clothes for tonight." 

"oh..." eddie gulped, turning his head a bit and blinking at richie from across the room. "i-i mean, i don't really need new clothes, so." 

"yes you do. we're going somewhere special tonight." richie stood, grabbing his bag with his bulky arm extended and unzipping it. 

'what?'

he pulled out wads of money, eddies eyes widening a bit, he immediately thought 'where the fuck did he get that?' richie grinned, shaking the bills and licking his lips. "my money is endless, babe, so don't you worry about paying. well, get your shoes on. we need to do some shopping."

eddie was definitely not going to enjoy that. 

10:30 a.m.

richie had taken him to a small plaza with expensive little clothes stores somewhere far from their motel. the car ride there was long, and eddie only spoke about three tiny times, and once they got there he was immediately dragged into a louis vuitton shop. 

he was very scared of all the rich-looking people in there, women with their expensive gucci purses and men wearing suits and some of them even had children. richie had taken eddies wrist (he tried not to whimper at that) and started to move toward the mens clothes section. 

"what size are you?"

"um, small." eddie blushed, as if that wasn't obvious he was small. 

"you look." richie tapped his wrist then let it go, eddie gulped and stared at the size small section of clothing. 

"you-you really don't have to..."

"its fine. you need new clothes."

"okay." was all eddie replied, his fingers started to shake as he reluctantly felt some of the shirts. he wondered where richie was taking him since he was insisting to get luxurious clothing.

richie was watching him the entire time, he was standing behind eddie, possessively keeping an eye on the other men there. he also raked his eyes over eddies body again and again, unashamed. the smaller boy was lost in his own train of thought; why would richie want to buy him clothes if he was going to get murdered soon? maybe richie was taking him for a last meal and wanted eddie to dress nice. that must be it.

if it wasn't that, eddie was fucking scared of what else they were going to be doing.

then they went to the fitting rooms, richie sitting down in the same room as eddie was shyly undressing in front of him. richie was practically drooling, meanwhile the other boy had put on a fit black tee that had the LV letters on it, as well as dark jeans that showed off his butt since they were tight. he felt like he was suffocating in the clothing. also, he made sure to hide his wrists as best he could when he was undressing.

"um, w-what do you think?" asked eddie, turning around to show richie his outfit. he smirked, licking his lips.

"you look so sexy in that, were buying it." said richie. "okay, you can try the other things on." 

eddie was blushing, only because he was called 'sexy', no one had ever complimented him like that before. 'whatever', he thought, turning around and starting to strip from his clothes. he knew richie was staring, he could literally see him in the mirror, and he had to bend down to take the pants off, so he was blushing from that too. "i-i know you wanna look, but please, can you...give me a little privacy?" he was honestly really annoyed, however he was always scared of what richie would do if he got too angry with him. richie hummed from behind him, then he saw him stand up.

"i cant help it, babe, sorry."

'what the fuck.' 

"it's just, you have this body, right in front of me," richie put his hands on eddies hips, who had taken the black shirt and jeans off, so he was just in richies boxers; he had also had his forearms planted on his chest for obvious reasons. "and look at you, so stunning and skinny, you're unreal. you know, the first time i saw you in the pharmacy, i just needed to keep you." 

"o-oh..." so, that must mean he isn't getting murdered, fuck. 

"mhmm," richie hummed right next to eddies ear, the brunette watching him in the mirror. "and you wearing my own clothes? fuck, it turns me on." his large hands had made their way down to eddies stomach and stayed there, he had him pressed into his chest too. "i know were in a store, but i could care less, i want you on your knees right now."

"b-but-" eddie had gotten frightened, being fucked by a serial murderer inside of a fitting room? that was not something he wanted to take part of. "richie..." 

"mm? what is it?" the tozier man had been sliding his hand down the boxers eddie had on, his fingers wrapping around his dick. 

eddies eyes felt watery, he was incredibly shaky. "w-we can do it wh-when we get back to our ro- our room...i promise ill behave...does that s-s-sound good?" he whispered, voice wavy.

richies eyebrow raised, he hummed in thought to himself. "fine, babe, but i wanna tie your cute little body up."

"okay." said the brunette, he had already been taken advantage of once, so surely if he behaved richie would go easy on him. 

"get dressed." richie pulled his hands away, sitting back down. "let me see you in more of these outfits."

"yes, richie."

at the hotel again, eddie had sat down at the kitchen table with the bags richie bought for him, he was exhausted; he'd had nothing to eat, he was tired from walking around, and he wanted to die.

"there's food in the fridge if youre still up for food." said richie, closing and locking the hotel room door. he then threw the key on the counter as well as his car keys. "or get undressed and go to the bed."

"oh, right." eddie whispered, his face flushing immensely. fuck, hed totally forgotten about his promise. 

"well, what's it gonna be?"

instead of answering, the young man got up and shakily started to shake off his sweatpants, he didn't dare look at richies face, knowing well enough he was watching him. eddie dropped the sweatpants to his ankles, gulping and hesitating to lift his shirt up. "do i- do i need all my clothes off?" 

"yes."

"okay," he softly sighed, his arms reaching up over his head, his soft and smooth skin out on display while he took off the fabric of richies shirt. he held it in his hands, trying to hide his wrists, and that was when he looked at richie, who stood by the hotel room door still. 

"well, get on the bed." 

eddie followed his order, he'd promised to be obedient. climbing on the bed, he laid down and glanced at richie; the intimidating man was shredding off his public disguise and own clothes, leaving on his boxers. richie also took out a tie from his bag, now standing next to eddies body on the bed. 

"your arms, up," he said. eddie lifted his arms up, he could feel the tie being wrapped around his hands and wrists securely, his breathing was becoming a little erratic. richie grinned and hummed, his hands slowly sliding down from his arms, to his chest and stomach. eddie felt tingly wherever richies large fingers had stroked him, he tried not to let it affect him too much. richie climbed on the bed, on top of him, caging the boy in with his arms on either side of eddies head, his knees also by both sides of his body. richie looked down at him, eddies doe brown eyes looking up at him as if he was a predator, like richie was staring down his prey. 

next his hands were sliding down eddies underwear, revealing his soft member and smoother, clean skin. the boys breath hitched, he gulped while richie used his other hand to pinch his nipple. eddie lay completely naked and exposed, he felt like a rabbit, doomed to be eaten by a big bad wolf. richie smirked, his lips parting to speak. 

"are you nervous, babe?" he slid his hand in between eddies thighs, spreading apart the limb, his fingers almost entirely wrapped around the soft pudge. he grappled with eddies cock, slowly stroking it gently, then he massaged his balls; richie knew eddie was tensing below him, he could feel it, eddies body had become warmer and his face was flushed. he slid his fingers down to the hole. "found it."

eddie whispered to him, he blinked a few times before staring up at him, "i-i don't know what to do." he said in shame.

"mm," richie replied, "don't worry. ill take care of it. you just lay back, ill enjoy the show." 

"oh, okay." the brunette quietly took in deep breaths, he could feel richies long fingers prodding at his tight hole. eddie gulped, he felt really sweaty, like he was a bomb about to explode. 'i can't do this. i can't. i can't.'

richie hummed softly, a finger sliding into eddie and spreading apart the ring of muscle. "should i take you raw? no lube or anything? id enjoy that." he said. "but then again, you were so tight the last time." with that, he pulled out his finger, then he licked and sucked on his own digit. eddie watched, his lips parting as a small gasp escaped his throat. richie really had no boundaries.

the curly haired man then circled eddies rim with his slick digit, teasing the muscle, prodding at it until he sunk his finger deep into him. it was warm, tight, safe. richie groaned, pumping his finger in and out, massaging eddies hot and wet walls, making the younger man squirm. a second finger slipped into him, eddie letting out a whine at the stretch of his precious hole. 

"you're taking it well, baby," richie grunted, looking down at the pink rim he was stretching. "look at this, this is all mine, you got it? no ones ever gonna get to touch this other than me." he pulled out his fingers to slap eddies hole and then he spit on it. "my precious little hole. all mine to use." he spat at eddie like he was his property; eddie squeaked, his short legs sliding up and down the bed, his toes curling at all these strange sensations he was feeling. richie put three fingers up to his hole, stretching him out, pulling it open to get a good look at his spit combined with the rosey pink of eddies concealed private place. 

"a-ah!" eddie let out unexpectedly. no, he wasn't enjoying this. was he? he didn't even understand. he would be crazy to like his ass getting shredded. though his reactions said different; there was sweat dripping down his forehead from his brown locks, his nipples were hard and his face and chest were red. he had a hard-on. no, no, he wasn't enjoying this! he wasn't! 

richie pulled away his hand once he was done, he also then shrugged off his clothes in a heartbeat. he was impossibly hard, his pulsing cock begging to be let inside something warm. it was red and pink, demanding attention, his member large and fat, too, precum leaking from the slit. richie grabbed his cock, stroking himself and spitting into his hand to make his dick slick and wet. eddie was already out of breath, his eyes closed from exhaustion. richie found it impossibly hot, seeing him all raggedy and torn apart, it gave him pleasure to see the poor boy suffer but still stay still for him, like a good boy should. 

"'m gonna put you in your fucking place." he growled, spreading apart eddies thighs, once again spitting right on his pink entrance. he lined up his cock to the entrance, shooting it into him with a languid thrust of his hips, his pelvis reaching eddies butt. he heard eddie cry out and whimper, but ignored it, he wrapped his hand around his throat and choked him hard. he was relentless, pounding his hips into eddies poor body and thrusting with a harsh rhythm that made the brunette choke-scream out when his prostate had been hit already. eddie was crying, his back arched and his mouth agape, trying to sob. he was unable, richies hand not allowing him any air or voice. eddies wrists tugged at the tie, he needed something to desperately grab on. richie was grunting, his second hand on eddies chin and his fingers on his cheek, making eddie look up at him. the curly haired man was bent over him, his cock reaching parts of eddie he didn't even know could be reached. still crying, eddie whimpered and actually thrashed to try and free his throat. that just made richie mad.

he was slapped in the face, but at least his throat was let free. he took in deep breaths, choking quietly but whimpering now that he could make noise.

"fuck, fuck...so fucking good. this is where you belong, right under me." richie was sweating too, beads of the liquid trailing down his muscular body, from his forehead down to his neck, his chest glistening with it, any man or woman would want to lick it off of him. his hips hadn't stopped moving, rucking into eddie so hard. eddie could see stars, he was panting and he could feel richies cock breach and swell, his insides being torn apart and rearranged. he couldn't help but keep crying out, he fucking screamed, he'd never felt something so....good. fuck, he liked it. 

he liked to be forced into it, he wanted to be forced into being richies little toy, a little hole for him to use. he wanted richie to slap him, punch him maybe, use ties on him, put him in misery while being mercilessly fucked.

...did he?

maybe it was just richie talking, maybe he was brain-washed. eddie arched his back off the bed, throwing his head back and cumming all over his stomach. he came untouched, he was even sweatier than before, now another liquid on him other than his sweat. yet richies member was still inside of him, the long and thick cock deeply, intimately poking at his prostate and his impossibly warm walls. next richie was cumming with a long string of groans, he had put his hand on eddies throat again after eddie came, but he didn't squeeze. richie stopped his hips after riding out his high, his white cum filling up the boy underneath his toned body. 

with ease, richie pulled out, his cum dripping out of eddies used and stretched hole. he pressed his thumb inside, scooping his cum back into him. he heard eddie suck in a weak gasp, but richie climbed down his body, his head now between his thighs. eddie didnt know what he was doing...until he felt a wet tongue slip into him, warm cum being pushed right back inside of his entrance. 

"mm, can taste myself in you." richie spoke hoarse-ly, dipping his tongue in again, this time he ate his own liquids from eddies hole. "t's pretty, your tiny cunt." 

eddie could only close his eyes and heave in deep breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

I haven't updated this book in a whole month, I'm so sorry. I lost my phone and I cant remember the password to my ao3 account so when I get a new phone I'll try to reset the password so I can continue writing this book (for those who are waiting for an update). Once again, sorry.


End file.
